User blog:Bdac/my thoughts on the skarloey railway engines
hello there my fellow humans, today i will be going over my thoughts on the wooden railway models of the engines on the Skarloey railway engines Skarloey Skarloey.png 2012Skarloey.png 2002Skarloey.png|I have this model 1996Skarloey.jpg I don't think any models of Skarloey are better then any others. Which Skarloey model do you consider the best? 2013 2012 1999-2005 1996-1998 Rheneas Rheneas.png|this one's is the worst model in my opinion Rheneas2012.jpg|this model isn't that bad but it's still number 2 Wooden old rheneas.jpg|I like this model the best because it looks like Rheneas NewRheneas.jpg|why are the wheels white? I'm sure I'm not they only one who thinks that the 1997-2002 model of Rheneas is the best. Which Rheneas model do you consider the best? 2013 2012 2004-2010 1997-2002 Sir Handel SirHandel.jpg 2005SirHandel.JPG 2008SirHandel.jpg|This model barley beats the 2012 model but just by the face This was a tuff choice but the face of the 2008 model looks more like Sir Handel then the 2012 one. Which Sir Handel model do you consider the best? 2012 2008 2005-2007 1997-2002 Peter Sam PeterSam.jpg|Again it was close, but this time the winner is the 2012 model 2002PeterSam.jpg 2008PeterSam.jpg much like Sir Handel there was a close battle but this time the face of Peter Sam's 2012 model pushed it into first place. Which Peter Sam model do you consider the best? 2012 2008 1995-2004 Rusty WoodenRailway2012Rusty.jpg|even though there all good i think this one is the best Rusty.jpg|second WhiteRoofRusty.png|third Rusty2013.png|fourth (also why did they get rid of the nails that represented his radiator cap and fuel tank cap?) this choice was very close (even closer than Sir Handel and Peter Sam) but in the end i went with his 2012 model. Which Rusty model do you consider the best? 2013 2012 2001-2011 1995-1996 Duncan 2001Duncan.JPG|the model that i have and the best one in my opinion 2009Duncan.png|Why is the lamp where his whistle would be? i think that do to the off placement of the lamp on his 2008 model and said model's face is kinda creepy and doesn't really look like Duncan, his 1998 model is my favorite. Which Duncan model do you consider the best? 2009-2013 1998-2005 Fearless Freddie FearlessFreddie.png 2007FearlessFreddie.gif Do to the lack of major diffrences between the two models, I don't have a favorite model of Fearless Freddie. Which Fearless Freddie model do you consider the best? 2013 2007-2012 Duke Duke.jpg|I have this model... NewStyleDuke.jpg|...Even though this one is the best in my opinion. Even though I have the 1999 model, I like the details on the 2008/2009 model better. Which Duke model do you consider the best? 2008-2011 1997-2003 Bertram Bertram.jpg|I'm sure a LOT of people (myself included) think this model is better than his first one... 2012Bertram.jpg|...even though this model isn't bad for (most likely) a wooden railway version... 2012Bertram.jpg|...of what he was going to look like I'm sure i'm in the majority vote on this but Bertram's 2016 model is the best. Which Bertram model do you consider the best? 2016 200-2012 Ending Thanks for visiting this blog page. Please check out my other blog and I'll see you around the wiki Category:Blog posts